Relax, Release, Relief
by Tenshi de Shino
Summary: Please read The Stars cry upon a path less traveled as this tells what happens when Soi Fon drinks sake with Yoruichi. It can only have one of two things happen Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, but they are fun to play with.. hehe evil grin


This had been a long and hard day for Soi Fon since the Ryoka rescued Rukia. She sighed reading through all the paperwork, looking through warrants and formulating new tactics for the Military division to tighten security. If a simple ryoka could gain such power, easily penetrate their shields and defenses, even demolish the execution grounds, who knows what else could happen this day in age. This has been the craziest occurence in such a long while now she was responsible for reformatting security parameters and coming up with some kind of protocol to help the other divisions tighten their security as well. That is with the exception of 4th division who was in charge of healing the sick, the 12th division for technology and 11th division who just didn't give a damn. It still puzzled Soi Fon how someone like Zaraki could even become a captain.

Oh well no use in trying to think about it now. What's done is done.

Day soon rolled into night and the captain was still putting the finishing touches on her paperwork. It seemed relentless and all this was due by noon to Yamamoto for him to review since room 46 was demolished completely. What was soul society coming to?

Soi Fon leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms out making careful note to stretch her cramped hands. She was nearly complete with the proposal, but with the day gone by and her mind pushed to its limit, she couldn't bare to push another pen, think of another alternate check point pattern or even just a simple daily run.

"Well well..." a voice said from behind, "you look like you could use a little drink, busy bee"

Soi jumped from her chair, taking her defensive stance. To her surprise, Yoruichi stood, laughing holding a gourd of sake. Soi Fon furrowed her brow, relaxing her position while examining her from the floor up. For some strange reason, no matter how hard she kept her defenses up, Yoruichi ALWAYS found a her way through.

"How is it you always manage to slip in and out without any detection?"

"Ah well. That's just my little secret you'll have to uncover one day. In the meantime, would you mind joining me for a drink or two? I know you're working pretty hard for Yamamoto right now." she gave a playful smile, "so I figured I would give you some friendly company."

With such grace and elegance, she tossed Soi one of the gourds full of sake. Soi caught it, stepping to the side for a moment. "Would you like to have a seat since you're already in here?"

"Sure!" she said, making herself comfortable on the futon, "We can catch up on the passed 100 years while we're at it. I know you've grown a lot stronger and faster. hehe, I can tell you all about drinking milk from a bowl"

Soi uncorked the top, sipping on the slightly bitter sake, while seating herself in the comfy chair adjacent to the futon.

As the night progressed on, somehow more and more sake gourds appeared, and the two of them kept drinking and drinking. Yoruichi smirked here and there noticing how Soi Fon's tongue became looser and looser after the first few gulps of sake. She knew she was a light weight. Still even stiffs deserved a little fun and she felt slightly guilty for the predicament she put Soi in.

Soi Fon, for whatever reasons to this day still remain unclear, suddenly rose from her chair. Like an unbalanced bicycle, she wobbled two steps before almost falling down. Yoruichi with her flash speed caught her just in time, lifting her up to where they both were in an upright position. "Whoa there little bee. I think you've drank a bit much tonight"

"Bah... Imma...baffroom"

From what she could understand, there was a bathroom involved and probably meant either she has to pee or puke or both. Hopefully the first choice was it. Steadily, she helped Soi to the bathroom and placed her hands upon the counter for balance. She turned on the water and learned closer to the sink, using one hand to splash col water in her face while using the other arm to give her balance. Yoruichi handed her a face towel figuring she just needed to try and bring herself back around. As she dried her face, she turned her gave to the goddess, smiling coyly at her. "Immo...kay..jus buzzzed"

Yoruichi smiled, feeling buzzed herself as she walked over to Soi, offering to help her back to the couch. As she took Soi into her arms, she was surprised by an unexpected passionate kiss from Soi. Under normal circumstances, Yoruichi would have had some kind of thoughts towards this, but with the consumption of the many sake gourds now cluttering the floor, her reaction went with her body's instinct as she kissed Soi back passionately, raking her fingers through the loosened hair just as the nape of her neckline. Soi moaned loudly, sliding her left hand along Yoruichi's side, embracing the perfect curves she had almost to the point of molesting her curves. With her dampened right hand, Soi brought her ringers to the back of Yoruichi's head, taking a hand full of hair, tugging hard enough to break their kiss as she attacked Yoruichi's neck.

"Ahh... Soi..."

Not too much was said as Soi led her to the bed, pushing her down aggressively, straddling her as she viciously began kissing her again. It didn't take long for Yoruichi's hands to make their way to her pony tails as she tugged on them, pulling Soi Fon's head back as she herself attacked Soi's neck, using her free hand to rip away the material obstructing her from Soi's soft radiant skin. Like a kitten, she began to lick her skin as the fabric began to fall from her. Soi moaned as she was swept away for just a few moments before getting a grasp upon her reality, pushing Yoruichi back down on the bed.

"My my little bee. You've gotten a bit aggressive in these years" she smirked, throwing her top on the floor while pinching her now exposed nipple with her free hand just a bit. Soi moaned a bit louder, her body shaking just a bit as she reached for her nightstand. Soi smiled wildly, her eyes burning with passion as the drew from the drawer a blind fold and two pairs of handcuffs. Leaning forward into Yoruichi, she kissed her again for a moment before pulling away.

Yoruichi enjoyed playing this little game, but now it was time to show her just who the real cat in this game was. Catching her off balance just a bit, she flipped So on her back, taking a pair of the handcuff and binding her hands behind her back. She enjoyed watching her struggle against the restraints as she began taking off her own top, exposing her smooth brown skin accented with hard nipples from her well endowed mounds. She leaned down, making sure to drag her nipples from the small of Soi's back to her shoulder blades, drawing closer to her ear. "You should know by now who the real cat in this game is", she whispered, licking her ear ever so gently.

Soi Fon whimpered, struggling against the handcuff with no success. Yoruichi skillfully slid her bottoms to her needs, smirking even more at the sigh of her struggling to get free.

"YORUI-Ah..."

Yoruichi's fingers found their way to her moistened love box, teasing her lips by a gentle brush of her fingertips. Soi's body reactive involuntarily moving to greet her fingers, urging her to touch, caress, feel more of essence. She enjoyed the response her little bee was giving her, biting her gently on her left hip as she parted her lips, gently touching her swollen pearl.

As much as Soi wanted to protest, in her drunken state of mind her body did more of the thinking as the sensations kept amplifying with each touch of her hands. Her moans filled the room as her body urged her to keep going.

"Yo...Yoruichi-sama-ah!" Her body felt it would burn itself with longing and desire as she touched every inche of her body, brushed her breasts against her back, violated her in the most pleasurable manner. Yoruichi herself became more and more turned on each time Soi Fon moaned or gasped. her defiance to scream her name turned her on even more as she loved being the dominated one.

She pulled Soi Fon's tails again, jerking her body in an upright position. Gently she traced her jawline with her finger tips, nuzzling her neck while letting her other hand still tease Soi's body.

"You like being dominated, even though you won't admit it", she said in a seductive tone. Soi gritted her teethe in defiance, half cursing her body's betrayal. "I can feel your body begging me for more. Longing for me to violate you even more." She licked her ear, flicking her tongue on her earlobe.

"Do you want to cum?"

Soi Fon simply shook her head, panting even harder as she felt her body shiver from being close. Yoruichi smirked, "I can't hear you..." she taunted as she tugged her hair again.

"Yes...Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Y-Yes...I want t-t-to CUM!"

Releasing her hair and pushing her back to the bed, Yoruichi skillfully flipped her on her back, taking in the sight of her hardened nipples as her breasts rose and fell with each pant. She ripped her bottoms from around her ankles, discarded them as well as her own bottom somewhere on the floor. Looking back at her prey's body, she licked her lips with an evil gleam in her eyes releasing the handcuffs from her right wrist. "Yes what, little bee?"

"Y-Yes! Yes, Yoruichi-sama...I-AH!"

Yoruichi's head disappeared between Soi Fon's legs, her tongue skillfully lapping away at her juices like milk. Soi Fon's back arched as she screamed in pure pleasure, scratching Yoruichi's back as she kept viciously attacking her with her tongue. In a flash, So Fon found Yoruichi's love box dripping before her lips, tantalizing her with her sweet scent, enticing her with the sight of her swollen pearl.

Soi Fon took Yoruichi in her mouth, licking and sucking the sweet ambrosia of her goddess, making her moan just as she was moaning from her goddess' tongue. A great urgency arose between them, encouraging both women to intensify their pace as their bodies began to almost liquefy into one another. In an attempt to hold out for her goddess as long as possible, Soi Fon gripped Yoruichi's ass cheeks, pulling her closer so she could go deeper with her tongue. Yoruichi herself, placed two fingers inside Soi Fon's walls, careful not to damage anything...yet...wanting to bring Soi to her peak.

In a flash of what could be described as divine ecstasy as both women climaxed at the same time, the intensity of their orgasms, one after another, felt like a divinity for eternity. For 5 minutes Yoruichi's and Soi Fon's bodies twisted and shook violently as their orgasms resonated for 5 minutes. Yoruichi somehow managed to crawl from atop Soi Fon and lay next to her, crushing her lips against her sweet bee. For a few moments longer as they intertwined, their hearts were beating in unison.

They parted their lips from one another, breathing heavily from their intense orgasm.

"A hundred years...pant...of exile...pant...I can't do it pant again like pant this" Yoruichi managed to get out. But Alas her sweet little bee was fast asleep next to her, cuddled against her chest. Yoruichi kissed her on the forehead thinking how she didn't get to use the blindfold either. Sighing in pure satisfaction Yoruichi closed her eyes, smiling at the fact that her little bee was a woman indeed.

Soon.. they both were fast asleep, Soi Fon secured tightly in Yoruichi's arms.

* * *

Let me know what you think. All reviews welcomed. Just not guns ok . ;)  



End file.
